


out of the ordinary

by Mysecretfanmoments



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (OR IS IT??), College AU, M/M, One Night Stand, asahi has a motorcycle, mentions of past mutual pining, mentions of slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu has been gently crushing on the beautiful guy with the motorcycle for ages. There have been a lot of fantasies—but none of them included finally getting Motorcycle Guy back to his place only to have him babble "I don't normally do this" over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pouler (poulerslashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/gifts).



> Dedicated to Paula, for being so brave and good and funny. I admire you tons.
> 
> ((This is rated high T / low M, so very vague, but I'm playing it safe.))

“I don’t normally do this.”

They were the first words out of Asahi’s mouth after the door of Yuu’s bedroom shut behind them, halting Yuu in his tracks. Until a few hours ago, he’d only known Asahi as ‘the soft wild guy’, the frequent object of Yuu’s admiration and of his late night thirst texts to Ryuu. Yuu didn’t often go for guys—for some reason the guys who were into him tended to be creeps—but Asahi had been a mirage in the desert, utterly desirable but always just a little outside of Yuu’s reach.

Tonight that had changed.

“Okay,” Yuu said after a moment, wondering what you were supposed to say when someone assured you they didn’t normally do something. Put them at ease? Should he tell Asahi that he’d count the night a win on the mere fact that they’d kissed and ground up against each other at the party already, that the rest of the night was just icing on the cake? He wasn’t sure, and it was easier to press Asahi into the door, his hands curled in Asahi’s leather jacket, his face tilted up. Asahi stooped slightly to accommodate him, his chin tucking, his big hands coming up to cradle Yuu’s face as their mouths met.

Yuu had been right to lust after Asahi for so long. Asahi was a face-cradler, who kissed back like the kiss actually meant something. Being that huge and that tender had to be illegal, and yet, here Asahi was, holding someone he’d only just met with utter sincerity. It was fantastic, until—

“I don’t normally do this,” Asahi said again as Yuu grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the bed. Yuu was stumped. What did that _mean_? He wondered at it as he made Asahi sit down on the bed and straddled him. Eventually he decided to make light of it, because Ryuu had informed him his habit of loudly questioning people was intimidating.

“A guy like you? Motorcycle guy? Hard to believe.”

Yuu was lying, of course; he could believe that Asahi didn’t do hookups, because Yuu frequented a lot of places where people hooked up, and Asahi was never there. It had been something of a tragedy for Yuu, who didn’t mind admiring Asahi across campus but would welcome the chance—at least once—to get a little closer. And here Asahi was, closer, letting Yuu press up against him.

Asahi let out a laugh that was just a gust of breath before raking a hand through loose hair. “The motorcycle is just—cost effective—”

“You like it, admit it,” Yuu said. He’d seen Asahi on that bike sometimes; there was no way someone who rode like that didn’t like riding.

“I do,” Asahi admitted. “I guess there’s something about—”

“—having something hard and powerful between your legs? I agree.”

Asahi choked, and Yuu laughed.

“Sorry,” Yuu said. “It’s a joke my friend and I—” _Shit_. It was a joke he and Ryuu had about Asahi. Yuu wasn’t always the best judge of what was appropriate to say, but he guessed that saying _my friend and I have a joke about you_ to Asahi’s face wasn’t going to win him any points. “My friend and I, uh—motorcycles. A joke about motorcycles.”

There was a flash of something in Asahi’s eyes for just a moment. Comprehension, maybe. Had he guessed what Yuu had almost admitted to? It might be that, and it should have made Yuu wary—he didn’t want Asahi thinking he was a stalker—but the way Asahi’s face sharpened only sent another wave of heat through Yuu’s body. He liked the softness he’d seen in Asahi tonight—but he liked the harder set to Asahi’s face too.

_Shit_ , Yuu thought. He’d hoped that a hookup with Asahi would put all his creepy secret-admirer feelings to rest, but he could already tell that one night wasn’t going to be enough. Unfortunately, he sort of doubted Mr _I-don’t-normally-do-this_ was going to be up for an encore.

Desperation made Yuu reach out, grabbing Asahi’s face and kissing him with all the passion he wasn’t sure he’d get another chance to show. Asahi’s hands landed on either side of his ribcage, seeming to steady him or hold him in place, he wasn’t sure. He ground forward, making them both shudder. More careful pushing had Asahi falling back onto the bed, and after a little more torturous dry-humping Yuu was reaching down between them.

“I don’t normally do this,” Asahi rasped, the nervousness back in his voice—belying the eagerness of his hands and body—and this time Yuu didn’t try to ignore it.

“What does that _mean_?” he asked, his brows coming together hard.

“It—” Asahi paused. He swallowed visibly. “It’s just, you…”

“Me?”

“You’re so…”

A sick feeling pulled into Yuu’s stomach. People had accused him of being a slut before—mostly the creepy guys Yuu rejected, who couldn’t stand the thought that Yuu would want to be with anyone but them—but sometimes friends too, in a way that was both joking and not. Could Asahi be thinking the same? He couldn’t stand his unofficial crush of the past few years being like that—

“You’re so cool,” Asahi managed. “You know how this works, and I don’t.”

Yuu was choking. “ _Cool?_ ” he managed. It wasn’t that he thought he wasn’t cool, but being called cool when he’d been preparing for being called a slut was a bit much.

Asahi trailed his fingers along Yuu’s arms. The room was orange with the light from the streetlamp outside, and it caught on Asahi’s thoughtful expression. One night wasn’t going to be nearly enough.

“You seem like you wouldn’t let anyone mess with you,” Asahi said, his gaze meeting Yuu’s stunned one. “You know what you want. And then you go for it.”

Yuu smiled a little, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden—like Asahi thinking about him was ten times more intimate than Asahi grinding up against him. “Are you talking about yourself?” he asked. He _did_ know what he wanted. He’d wanted Asahi for ages.

“No! I mean—I just—”

“Cause you could be.”

Asahi looked caught between embarrassment and pleasure. He glanced away, and the flush on his cheeks was the most beautiful thing Yuu had ever seen. “I bet you say that to all the guys,” he mumbled. His hand plucked at Yuu’s jeans.

Yuu propped his weight on his elbow and trailed a finger below Asahi’s jaw. How could Asahi see himself as anything but the cream of the crop? He was huge, gorgeous, gentle, rode a motorcycle. If he’d been any less of a catch, Yuu would have approached him ages ago—but Yuu really had believed the mirage thing.

“Why are you never at parties?” Yuu asked, suddenly resentful of how late this chance had come along. Asahi was being so… so something. So okay about being seduced by him. So not a mirage. Could it really have been that simple? Yuu had pined in silence for _so_ _long_.

“I—uh—what? I go to parties, sometimes.”

“I’ve never seen you at one.”

“I guess they’re different types of parties.”

“So why’d you come tonight?” Yuu asked, his tone almost accusatory as he drew back, staring down at his conquest. He wasn’t sure why it mattered—but it did, at least to him. Inexplicably, it mattered a great deal.

 

* * *

 

Asahi looked up at the short, fierce boy on top of him. _Nishinoya Yuu_. He couldn’t believe he was this close. He was used to seeing Yuu across pitches, shouting at his pick-up team during a game of football or Frisbee or whatever sport was being played on the multipurpose fields this particular week. Yuu was all energy and messy hair and lightning bolts to Asahi’s chest. Asahi had seen him in other settings too, now and then, with a faraway stare that pulled at something in him, and that had caused electricity to hum through Asahi as well. The point was, Asahi had noticed him. And noticing someone you were too timid to approach was a horrible thing.

“So why’d you come tonight?” Yuu had asked, accusation in his voice.

Asahi ought to answer him honestly. _My friend who knows I have a crush on you said he’d seen you there a few times_. He ought to admit to that, but it was way too embarrassing, especially since he’d pretended not to notice Yuu when he came in. He’d waited to be approached. _Prayed_ to be approached. He didn’t want Yuu to know he was a coward.

“I felt like it,” Asahi said, swallowing. _Don’t mess this up_. He’d already almost messed up by babbling about not having done this before, but he was so nervous he thought his heart might crack under the pressure of beating so much. It was easier when they were kissing, since it was impossible to be nervous when Yuu was moving against him, forceful and bony and totally into him, at least for now. He’d let Asahi slide his fingers into that messy hair, had sighed his pleasure—it even seemed like he might let Asahi do more. That thought was… impossible.

“I guess it was fate, then,” Yuu said, not seeming totally satisfied with Asahi’s answer.

_Yeah. Fate and a tip-off_ , Asahi thought, thoroughly ashamed. He wondered if it would be too much to pull Yuu down to him. Hesitantly, he let one hand curl around Yuu’s hip, one finger ghosting against the bare skin above Yuu’s waistband. Yuu sucked in a breath. Their eyes met. For just a tick, the silence reigned, and there was a question ringing within it—a question Asahi desperately wanted answered.

Then Yuu descended on him, hunger restored. The silence and the orange street light and the slight accusation in Yuu’s tone were forgotten as they pulled at each other, as Asahi rolled them and lifted Yuu higher up on the bed, as Yuu’s legs wrapped around Asahi and they tore at each other’s clothes until most of them were off. Asahi wanted to lose himself—wanted to not be a coward—and as their breath grew ragged between them, he thought perhaps he’d have the strength not to be scared, if only by necessity. He couldn’t be a coward, not if being a coward would make this what it was: just a hookup, just a one-night stand. Yuu’s hands on him and Yuu’s body shuddering beneath his own were incentive enough.

Even if Yuu thought this was just for tonight, Asahi wouldn’t let it be. He’d hold on with both hands, the same way he was gripping Yuu’s wrists now as Yuu cried out, bucking against him.

He could be brave for this, for the boy who hit like lightning.


End file.
